Fight For You
by LuigiLovesCupcakes
Summary: When Bowser kidnaps Luigi overnight, Mario has to go save him. But things turn for worse when Bowser turns Luigi into Dark Luigi. Now Mario has to fight his brother. Can he save him and beat Bowser before something else happens? (One-Shot, slash fic, M/M ship, Mario x Luigi) Told in Mario's POV.
**Author's Note: Holy crap, I'm alive? :o Umm... yes, I am. xD And I am back with another story! Another Mario x Luigi story to specify (I ship them so hard :3). The reason I have been away for so long is just a horrible, HORRIBLE case of writer's block, I would start to write something then I would lose my motivation for it. Also because of school and other things in life, which really, REALLY sucks. But anyway, welcome to a new Mario x Luigi story! :D This one is a one-shot, that I wrote entirely this past week. It's pretty long, 5,347 words to be exact (not including my author notes cx). But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

 **Note: This is my first slash fic in a while, please don't flame. D:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Mario's POV:

I'm having a bad day right now. A very, very bad day.

I'm at home, shaking in fear as I read a letter sent by Bowser. I gulp excessively as I read it the seventh time.

"Dear you annoying red plumber…" I started, feeling anxious, "I decided to kidnap your little brother and little boyfriend, Luigi during the night, while you two were sleeping like little, puny, helpless babies. It felt good to see you two so asleep, especially you, Mario, not being a threat and not knowing that your brother and boyfriend was kidnapped until you read this letter right now."

I stopped, I was also crying, feeling bad that I had no chance to stop Bowser from kidnapping my brother. I took a deep breath, wiped my eyes and my nose and continued reading Bowser's letter.

"Anyways, I recommend that you come to my castle quickly, to try to retrieve your brother and boyfriend… or soon your Luigi will be working for me! From your best worst enemy, Bowser."

I felt like falling apart, I felt that everything was my fault. It was my fault that I got my younger brother and my boyfriend captured and kidnapped and into trouble. My heart felt like collapsing. I took another deep breath.

I could feel all my doubt and guilt and sadness turning into bitter anger. Pure anger at Bowser. I could feel my hands clenching into fists, my teeth clenching as I growled, and I could feel my fists starting to ignite in flames. I never felt so angry and so bitter and so vengeful in my life. No one touches my brother, my boyfriend, my Luigi. I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to him when we finally started dating several months ago. I felt so bad that I had broke that promise to him. But I had to save him from the wretched claws of Bowser before it was too late.

I threw the letter in my ignited fist, feeling all the anger and negative thoughts envelop me and I ran as quickly as I could to Bowser's Castle, where my brother, my boyfriend, my Luigi was trapped at. I ran and ran and ran, until I stopped when I saw a question mark item box. I jumped and hit it, it was a Tanooki Leaf. I shrugged, not really wanting the item but I grabbed it anyway, and Tanooki ears and a tail suddenly appeared on my outfit.

I started running again, as fast as I could, and soon I started to fight back enemies as I got about less than a mile away from Bowser's Castle. I kept on fighting them and fighting them until about 15 minutes of fighting enemies later, I reached the doors of Bowser's Castle. I kicked them open, feeling more and more angry as I ran around the castle, fighting even more enemies as I was finding my way to Bowser and my broyfriend.

After another round of Goombas, Koopas, Dry Bones and other annoying minions and enemies later, I had finally reached the center of the castle, where Bowser and I would usually fight our battles. I huffed and puffed excessively when I got there, and with complete anger. I looked around the large open area, seeing no trace of Bowser or my broyfriend. I got even angrier as I started to yell.

"Bowser! Get out here and give me my brother back!" I exclaimed, my fists still burning with flames. I could feel the flames starting to get larger and larger as every minute passed. 10 seconds later, all the gates on the doors that came into the center of the castle fell down and locked, which meant Bowser was coming out pretty soon. I raised up my flaming fists to get ready for it. And sure enough, Bowser came down from up near the ceiling on those elevator things that all the villains try to use to try and be evil.

He jumped off of it about 5 feet from the ground and landed with a thud, the ground shaking after his landing. He roared at me as well, his roar powerful enough to push me back a few inches. After 10 seconds he stopped his roar and gave me a smug smirk.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Mario, the annoying little red plumber looking for his little brother and little boyfriend," Bowser teased, laughing away as he put his hands on his hips.

I growled. "Where's Luigi, Bowser?!" I shouted, all my noise echoing off the walls. "Give him back to me!"

"Oh, Luigi is just fine, Mario, you have no reason to worry… for now, at least… heh heh," Bowser snickered as he blew a whistle.

Suddenly, I saw another door open, and I saw a big machine being wheeled into the room, by none other than the Koopalings, and right behind the machine was Luigi also being wheeled out, strapped in a chair. He looked tired out and beaten, but not much. It still really hurt me to see him like that. I put down my fists and cried out my brother's name.

"Luigi!" I exclaimed. Luigi looked up at me and his beautiful blue eyes shined as he gave me a small smile. "Mario!" he cried. "Thank god you're here! Bowser is trying to-!" Luigi was cut off when Wendy smacked him in the face. He squealed and lowered his head.

"Hey! No one touches him!" I yelled, becoming angry once again.

"Says who? You, plumber?" she sneered as she smacked him again. Her brothers laughed with her as I felt myself getting more and more angry. I raised my fists again.

"What's the machine for, Bowser?!" I hissed.

"Nothin' special, just for some evil purposes," Bowser chuckled.

"Like what?!" I grumbled.

"You'll see for yourself, Mario," Bowser answered simply as he turned to the machine. He turned his head back and glared into my blue eyes with his own red-orange ones. "Grab him, Koopalings."

All seven Koopalings came stampeding towards me, all with mischievous smirks on their faces. I had tried to fight them back, but unfortunately they were too strong for me. The Koopalings had surely gained some weight and some muscle since the last time that Luigi and I had battled them. I lowered my head in defeat and shame and exhaustion as I stopped fighting and Roy and Morton Koopa grabbed me by my arms.

Bowser started to grin evilly as he stared at me. "Well, lookie here. Mario just couldn't handle the Koopalings' strength, I see," he sneered. He turned back to his machine. "Wendy, Lemmy… would you two like to put all of these onto different parts of Luigi's body?"

"Sure, Master Bowser!" Lemmy said super excitedly. He grabbed half of them with excitement while Wendy grabbed the other half with a snicker. The two of them all placed the wires onto different parts of Luigi's body, Luigi squirming as they did. I watched in fear as they did, he looked uncomfortable and scared, he didn't say anything though.

"Thank you, you two," Bowser chuckled. The two came back to the other side and stood with their other brothers. I turned my head to Bowser, where he was putting in stuff on his machine and smirking at me still. I still felt angered and upset at myself for giving up so easily. I tried to wrestle myself out of Roy and Morton's grasp on me, but it was just too strong for me to handle.

"What are you going to do to him?!" I hissed. The only thing I wanted to do right at that moment was beat the living crap out of Bowser and the seven annoying Koopalings.

Bowser only started to laugh evilly and maniacally. "You will see, Mario… and lucky for you, you will get to see right now!" he exclaimed as he pulled down a lever.

"NOOO!" I screamed, the terror clearly shown in my eyes.

"Marioooo!" I heard my younger brother shout, but he was cut off as the intense power of the machine knocked him out. The big machine started rocking and hopping around the room, making a bunch of noise and also beginning to smoke a lot, and looking like it would never stop. I continued staring on, wondering what would happen next. Bowser smiled a wicked smile.

After another 15 or so seconds of a bunch of noise, the machine stopped. The smoke began to clear up, and the first thing I saw in the smoke were a pair of bright red eyes. I gasped as I knew that those red eyes belonged to my brother. I heard him groan as he broke free from the straps that were restraining him in place. All the smoke cleared up and I saw in surprise as I looked at my transformed brother.

"Oh, no…" I said quietly.

"Oh, yes," Bowser snickered.

The first thing was the eyes, as I said, they were red now instead of those beautiful baby blue ones. Next, his outfit was no longer a green shirt and blue overalls, with yellow buttons and brown shoes, but now rather a dark purple shirt and black overalls, with red buttons and gray shoes. My brother's hair was no longer a beautiful brown, but a pitch black and was slightly shorter and duller. He also had small fangs on his teeth and a spiked collar around his throat and spiked bracelets around his wrists.

Luigi got off of his chair and walked over to Bowser with a smug grin on his face. I could only stare.

"No…" I whispered, I could feel a couple tears wanting to come down my face.

"Mario, I would like for you to meet my creation and the key to your demise… Dark Luigi!" Bowser cackled loudly.

"NO!" I glared at Bowser, wanting to lash out at him. "You changed my brother! Bowser, you will definitely pay!" I shouted.

Bowser didn't listen to me as he tapped Luigi's - er - Dark Luigi's shoulder. "Do you see him? The man wearing red, M cap, blue eyes, hideous moustache?" he said, pointing to me. "Well, he's threatened our homeland and our security, he is a threat to our society, and I need for you to dispose of him, make him pay for threatening us here. I know you can do that, right Dark Luigi?"

Dark Luigi cracked his knuckles as he gave me a cold stare in my eyes that gave me shivers down my spine. "Heh heh… this little plumber… I'll defeat him in a couple seconds," he sneered.

"Bwahahaha! Excellent! Excellenttt! Koopalings, let's leave these two to battle it out," Bowser said, as Roy and Morton finally let go of me and the eight of them laughed evilly as they walked out the room.

I sighed as I raised my fists, I really had no intentions to fight, especially when it's my little brother and boyfriend that I'm fighting. Even though it may not be on the outside, I know that it is somewhere locked up on the inside, and I had to find that key.

Dark Luigi raised his own fists and started to come closer to me. He started to grin wickedly. "Ready to die, _Mario?_ " he snickered.

"Ready whenever you are. Come get me," I teased lightly.

Dark Luigi started to stampede towards me and he tried to punch me with one arm, but I dodged his attack easily. Unfortunately for me, he got me with the other arm and I got a hard sucker to the face, which really hurt. I, on the ground, tried to kick back for my defense, but instead Dark Luigi grabbed my foot, and with another wicked grin, he started spinning me around like how I would do Bowser with his tail sometimes when we fought, and I was thrown against the wall, hitting it really damn hard.

I had no time to react for getting another hit, when Dark Luigi stampeded towards me once again and body-slammed me down. I struggled to get back up, with his muscles being more powerful and strong than what they usually are. He kept me down with one arm and punched me repeatedly with the other. He was much stronger than I was, I tried to fight back, tried to think of something that would help me out. I looked up at Dark Luigi's glowing red eyes and took a deep breath.

"Luigi, my brother… I know you're still in there… please break free from this wicked trance," I sighed, trying to reach down in him. But Luigi just snarled at me as he finally got off of me, picked me up again and threw me at the wall on the other side of the room.

I flew across with great speed, and all I could feel was extreme dizziness when I made contact with the wall. But in my dizziness I could see Dark Luigi stampeding towards me once again and I somehow managed to push him back as I shot up a fiery shield. He backed up as I got a chance to get up and throw him further back. I got closer and closer to him and as I released my fiery shield, I gave him a quick one-two punch in his gut. It barely knocked him back as he attempted to punch me. I luckily dodged it as I used my Tanooki tail and whipped him down with it. I attempted to frontflip over him but while I was in the air he grabbed my left leg with his hands. I fluttered the Tanooki tail trying to get out of his grasp and fly away.

"Let go of me!" I shouted. But he just smirked as he rolled up and threw me at the wall again, but this time I didn't crash, thankfully because my tail was still fluttering. I landed back on the ground and he frontflipped off the floor, raising his fists. I also raised mine, trying to keep myself safe.

"I know you're still in there, Luigi… stop fighting… I know the Luigi I know is still in there…" I say again.

"I am not… the Luigi you know… anymore… I am someone completely different… and I will destroy you… I will not let King Bowser down…" he said with a growl, his glowing dark red eyes glaring down at me. I sighed as I knew I had to keep fighting my brother.

We ran towards each other and began fighting once more. Dark Luigi continued to throw hard punches at me, but I blocked them with my arms as much as I could. When I saw the chance I kicked him in the stomach, which knocked him back two feet. I ran up and started giving him a flurry of punches until I saw his hand turn a dark orange, and the next thing I felt was a stinging sensation and I was flung to the other side of the room again. He had given me a dark electric punch to my stomach. I slowly got up from the ground, the electric punch had worn me out. I could feel myself breathing heavier than usual, my arms felt slightly weakened and so did my legs. But he wanted to keep fighting, and I had to admit that my brother is on the dark side right now, and so I had to keep fighting for him… the real him… and for my safety.

He began to run towards me yet again, but I managed to do a frontflip over him and kicked him in his back. He was knocked down and he growled at me. He immediately got back up, and tried to get back at me. The thing that really amazed me was that he wasn't tiring out from this. He looked like he wasn't tired at all! I started to wonder if Bowser gave the Koopalings something to make them stronger than I am, and also put that same something in the machine that changed my brother, considering that he's also stronger, and also the increased stamina that he seems to have now. I really started to wonder if he had basically given the Koopalings and my brother enhancing drugs, considering how much stronger they are.

Anyway, I clenched my fists, making huge fireballs with the flames in my fists and throwing them directly at Dark Luigi. He started to make huge balls of orange electricity and he threw them at my fireballs, which then cancelled out each other. He came for me again with his hands still glowing with electricity, and I put my own hands in front of me, still burning with fire. I was surprised when he grabbed my hands and tried pushing me back. I tried pushing him back as well, but his strength was much greater than mine. We were in the center of the room, trying to push each other back.

After several more moments, I started to feel a some sort of tingling sensation in my body. My hands soon started to hurt like crazy. I think some of his electricity was slowly entering my body, as I could feel myself start to weaken a bit, physically and mentally. I tried to charge up a fireball in my hands that would be powerful enough to knock him back for several moments. But as I tried to do that, I could feel him becoming even stronger. Soon he was able to push me towards the wall. I could feel my feet skidding across the floor as I tried to keep stance. But it wasn't working. I took a deep breath and stared into his eyes.

"Luigi… if you can here me, please break free from this! This isn't you! This isn't the Luigi I know! Luigi, I love you, I really do so so much. I care about you! You're important to me, you're everything to me! Luigi, please… break free from this dark magic Bowser put upon you! Please…" I said. I could feel several tears in my eyes. He stared at me with this awkward look, as he kept on pushing me back. I could feel myself start to weaken even more.

"Please…" I say again.

Dark Luigi kept on looking at me until he finally said something. "I… I don't love you… the only one I love… and work for… is the mighty King Bowser… I don't love you…" he growled softly, letting go of my hands and pushing me back at the wall.

I hit the wall and slid down, feeling like nothing. I just feel like that I've been stabbed in the heart. Was that really what he just said? I could feel myself crying, the tears flowing down my face faster than you could imagine. I just felt like dying.

"Kill me…" I whispered. "Just fucking kill me…"

As soon as I said that, I could feel a hand grab onto my throat. Dark Luigi raised me in the air so he could look directly into my eyes and vice versa.

"Awwww, can't admit the feeling of defeat, huh? And now you're so embarrassed by defeat that you want someone to kill you. Heh heh… I guess the person to kill you will be me, and that's how it will be," he snickered. He tightened his grasp on my throat. I could feel less and less air going through, as I was coughing and trying very hard to breathe. I really thought this was the end of me. "So… any last words, 'brother'?" he grinned evilly.

That's when I once again had a reality check. This is not my brother. My _real_ brother wouldn't act in this way. My _real_ brother wouldn't hurt me. My _real_ brother wouldn't say that he doesn't love me. This person is not my brother. The person trying to choke me to death was an ego that was put into my _real_ brother's body and saying that it was really him. But I know it isn't. I couldn't give up. As tired as I was and as much as I really wanted to give up, I couldn't. I couldn't let this ego take over my brother. I had to keep fighting, to save my brother and to kick those Koopas' asses. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, and with all the strength that I had left in my body made fireballs with my fists. I could feel warmth going around my body, the fire really burning inside of me. I couldn't stand them winning, I couldn't let them win. I knew I had to keep fighting it.

"You… are NOT… my BROTHER!" I screamed with all the air I had left in my body.

Dark Luigi lost grasp of me and he flung to the other side of the room, hitting the wall with a loud BANG. I collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily, trying to get in all the air I could in my lungs. I was on my hands and knees, gasping for air, wanting and needing it. From the corner of my eye I saw Dark Luigi as he slowly got up, surprised and slightly shaken up from what just happened. After several more moments, I got up myself, feeling better than what I was feeling several minutes ago. I raised up my fists, preparing for more.

"Well… looks like you decided _not_ to give up your life. Pretty dumb mistake, if you ask me, **bro** ," Dark Luigi said.

"You are not my brother… you are just an over-confident ego created for Bowser's evil purposes and your attempt to take over my _real_ brother's body," I huffed. "You will not succeed. You will not. I will defeat you."

"You can try, plumber… I know you won't win," Dark Luigi sneered.

I slowly walked closer to him, raising my fists slightly higher. He started walking towards me and he raised his own fists.

"Well then… let's find out who will win," I hissed, throwing a punch right in his face.

He was knocked back, but came right back and bolted towards me again. I whipped him repeatedly in his face and stomach with my Tanooki tail, trying to make sure he would stay back.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" he growled angrily, making a ball of electricity and zapping it on my Tanooki tail. I whined as I lost the Tanooki Leaf power-up.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Powerless now, huh?" Dark Luigi snickered.

"Not quite," I simply answered, throwing a fireball at him. He was pushed back once more, and I punched and kicked him again. He wobbled back several feet, and noticed the anger in him.

"Enough! You're going down!" he shouted, blasting a huge ball of electricity at me.

I was flung across the room as the electric ball hit my stomach. I hit the ground and was unable to move. My lower body hurt so much. Dark Luigi came over to me and attempted to punch me several times. I barely dodged those punches and I threw another fireball at his face. When I was finally able to get off the ground, I kept blasting even bigger fireballs, each one I shot greater than from the last. He dodged several but not all. I noticed that he was finally weakening. I smiled for a moment then stopped to keep my focus.

"Oh, just because I'm losing a bit of stamina, you think I'm finished, eh plumber?!" Dark Luigi hissed at me, charging his orange electricity. I began to ignite my hands again, preparing for the worst. "Well, think again, cunt!"

He threw his electric ball and I threw my fireball and they clashed. Now we were fighting with the elements. It was an array of red, orange and yellow light, which was almost blinding to the eye. He was finally weakening in strength and stamina, but he was still more powerful than I was. I needed to do something to stop him, I was starting to wear out again pretty quickly. I started to get angry again, and I soon as I did that, I could feel the warmth of the fire flowing through my body. I could feel my hands getting hotter, I could feel myself sweat harder, and I could feel my eyes changing color. Don't ask me how I could feel that. But when I get super angry, especially at times like this one, my eyes change from a light blue to a fiery red-orange. I concentrated harder than I have ever before.

Dark Luigi's expression was changing. "The fuck…" I heard him mutter.

"Get out of my brother's body, you evil, wicked ego!" I screamed, throwing everything at him. He groaned in pain as he got hit by my surprisingly powerful attack.

After it faded away, I saw that Dark Luigi was on the ground, his hands on the ground looking like claws, his color fading away, his hatred for me growing. I slowly walked over to him and looked down at him.

"I hate you… I hate you, Mario…" he growled, his red eyes slowly losing its color. I didn't let those words faze me. I knew my _real_ brother wouldn't say that. I made a small fire in my hands, keeping it cupped in my hands, knelt down to him and pointed it down at his chest. I closed my eyes.

"Your time is up, Dark Luigi. It's time for you to get out of my brother's body," I whispered, sucking the fire into it.

"Noooo!" he shrieked. His scream was cut short as the next thing I saw was white light. I backed up several feet to avoid being blinded by it. I crossed my arms in front of my eyes as it got even brighter. After another ten seconds of nearly being blinded by the super bright white light, it finally disappeared.

I peeked through my arms and was completely relieved when I saw my brother. My _real_ brother: green shirt, blue overalls, brown hair, blue eyes, brown shoes. He was knocked out though. I was still relieved, I gave my brother his body back. I went over to him and sat down next to him, as he slept like an adorable baby. I would wait until he finally woke up. 10 minutes later, I felt him move, as he got off of the floor.

"Ugh… what just… happened…?" he mumbled.

"Turn around," I said.

He turned to me and he started to smile. I started to smile as well. "Mario!" he cried.

"Luigi!" I exclaimed, grabbing his face and immediately giving him a passionate kiss on his lips. I've never been so happy and so relieved ever in my life.

"Mar-Mar, you saved me!" Luigi said, hugging me.

"Lu-Lu, I had to. I'm just so happy that you're okay!" I sigh in relief, holding him tight. We sat there for several moments, hugging and holding each other.

"Mar-Mar?" Luigi said suddenly.

"Yes, Lu-Lu?" I asked.

"Where are Bowser and the Koopalings?" Luigi wondered.

"They ran out the room when I was fighting your darker self, thinking they've won," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Hell naw, they didn't!" Luigi yelled, suddenly getting up. I got up as well.

I noticed Luigi's legs starting to wobble and I caught him before he hit the ground again.

"Are you okay, Lu-Lu?" I asked.

"I'm okay, Mar-Mar," Luigi replied, dusting himself off. "We need to find Bowser and them Koopalings and beat the crap outta them!"

"Will you be okay to fight them though, Lu-Lu?" I frowned.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, Mar-Mar. I need to get my revenge on them for kidnapping me," Luigi simply answered, nodding.

I nodded, agreeing with him. "Alright Lu-Lu, let's go kick some Koopa butt!" I announced.

Luigi smiled his wonderful smile at me again and we went through the door that Bowser and the Koopalings had went through a while earlier. We ran down the long hallway until we kicked the next door that we saw down, Bowser and the Koopalings in a big room, playing games, laughing, having a good time.

"Surprise!" Luigi and I exclaimed. All of the Koopas in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at us, surprised.

Well… all except Bowser, who was fuming. "No! How?! You weren't supposed to survive, and you weren't supposed to change back!" he shouted.

"Well, I survived," I stated.

"And I changed back," Luigi added.

"You weren't supposed to!" Bowser roared.

"But we did," I said. I raised my fists.

"And now, we're gonna give you Koopas a butt-whooping! Teach you guys some manners, eh?" Luigi said, as he started to grin. He looked at me, as he got into a fighting stance, cupped his hands and pointed them at Bowser and the Koopalings. "Ready to kick some butt, Mario?"

I grinned also, getting ready in the same way as my brother. "Ready whenever you are, Luigi," I answered.

"Uh oh," Bowser said softly.

"We're in trouble," the other Koopalings squeaked. We stood there as we charged up our powers in our hands, my fire and Luigi's electricity.

"Well… we're fucked," Bowser said, even softer.

"Eat elements, Koopas!" I shouted as Luigi and I blasted everything we had at them. It was quite easy to defeat all eight of them, after we had blasted them of course. They were still practically blinded and hurt a bit after our attack, we basically finished them off in less than 5 minutes.

"God dammit… curse you, Mario and Luigi!" Bowser complained.

"Yeah! We'll get you next time, plumbers!" Ludwig added.

"Master Bowser will prepare us for the next battle! You'll see!" Roy whined.

Luigi and I lightly chuckled. "See ya later, Koopas. Let's go home, Mario," Luigi said as he and I started to walk away. I smiled as we finally left those pesky Koopas. I seriously had enough action for one day.

Once we got out of the castle, Luigi grabbed my hand and rested his head on my shoulder.

"What a day," I sighed, stretching out a yawn from inside me.

"Yeah, a crazy day indeed," Luigi agreed with me. "But it's a good day, because I got to spend it with you, Mar-Mar… more or less." We both laughed at that.

"Every day with you is a great one, Lu-Lu," I smiled even bigger.

Luigi flashed that great bright smile he always smiles. "Aww, Mar-Mar…" he blushed as he kissed me on my cheek. I blushed even harder than him.

"Anyway, I think it's my turn to cook dinner tonight," I stated, looking down at Luigi. "What does Lu-Lu want for dinner tonight?"

"Anything will be exemplary, Mar-Mar," Luigi simply answered. "You're the best cook ever."

"Awww…" I blushed much harder.

"Thank you again for saving me, Mar-Mar," Luigi said with this cute tone.

"Anything for my Lu-Lu," I said, kissing his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Luigi beamed.

"Come on, Lu-Lu, let's go home before it gets dark," I say.

"Can you carry me, Mar-Mar?" Luigi wondered.

I smiled at that. "Sure, Lu-Lu," I replied, picking him up bridal style. He hugged me and rested his head on my shoulder again.

"Let's go," Luigi said softly.

"One more thing," I said, wanting one thing from him. "Look at me, Lu-Lu."

Luigi raised his head and looked at me. I leaned towards him and we kissed. It felt so good kissing him. We both blushed extremely hard as we let go, our faces were both red. Luigi hugged me tight.

"Thank you, Mar-Mar," he said happily.

"No, thank you, Lu-Lu. Thank you for being mine," I said, feeling amazing.

Luigi continued to hold me tight, rubbing his face and moustache on my neck. " _Now_ , let's go," he said, getting comfortable on me.

I nodded as we continued home, where our home sweet home was waiting for us. We couldn't wait to get back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, one thing I'm just horrible at: FIGHT SCENES. D: I hope I described what was happening alright, I really can't get into fight scenes all into detail that well. :( Also that Mario x Luigi cuteness at the end EEEEKKKKK! x'3 They are just so freaking adorableeeee! :3 Like I said before, I took about a week to write this, and I'm happy with the results. :) And I hope you're happy and enjoyed reading this. c: Please review! I would love to hear your opinions about this! ^_^**


End file.
